


Secrets are to be left behind

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Young and Sweet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to know what Sam is hiding from him. They shouldn't keep secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean wasn't stupid, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are the end of 'Young and Sweet'.

Dean wasn‘t stupid. He and Sam didn’t have secrets. Dean had spent the last fourteen years taking care of Sam. He _always_ knew what he needed, how he felt. He could even tell when Sam was getting pissed at Dad. But now Sam wasn’t telling him something. Of course, Dean wasn’t home all the time now. Dad took him on some hunts and Dean got to drive the Impala alone. He spent his free nights experimenting the world and sex. He knew he liked both girls and guys and he was pretty sure he wanted Sam. Which was neither normal nor good.

                The kid also seemed to follow him around even more now than ever. Dean would’ve thought it would be the opposite as Sam recently hit puberty. Dean tried his best to minimize their time together but Sammy seemed to contradict his every move.

“Dean, is Dad gonna be gone for very long this time?” Sammy was heating something up for them the night after Dad went for a long hunt.

“Yes, Sammy, he’s going to be at least a week. The hunt he’s on is gonna take a while. You know this Sammy, why you asking me?”

“So, we’re going to be alone for some time?” Sammy was building up to say something.

“Sammy, what is it? There’s something bothering you. Do you want Dad home sooner, or what?” Dean cut to the chase.

“No, I don’t mind Dad being away. You’ve just not been home much lately, I was wondering if I’d be alone every night. I might need to get more books.” Dean felt guilty now. Sam had been alone and with Dad every night for some time.

“I’ll be home more now that Dad’s not here. I’m sorry I’ve been away a lot.”

“No problem, Dean. I know you don’t exactly want to be hanging out with your little brother.” Sam wasn’t looking at him now but Dean could see in the tension in his shoulders that the kid was down.

“Sammy, whatsa’ matter?”

“Nothing, I guess I just miss hanging out with you.”

“Well, we’ll fix that. Tonight we’ll do exactly what you want.” Sammy’s eyes lit up.

“Can we just watch some movie on the couch?”

“Of course.” _Thank God it wasn’t doing homework or something geeky like that._

As the movie dragged on, not that great of a movie frankly, Dean started noticing that Sam was moving closer to him.

“You cold or something, Sam?” Sam whipped around so fast and pushed away. Dean immediately regretted his instinctual joke.

“No. Why?” Sam was so obviously lying that Dean started laughing.

“Sam, I know you’re lying. I won’t bite, comm’on, what’s up with you these days?”

“Maybe I was cold, it isn’t like this motel room is a five star hotel and you’re always like a furnace. I was just looking for heat.”

Dean guessed that was true but it was also Sam’s tactic to make formal, know-it-all comebacks when he was hiding something. Dean just couldn’t exactly find out _what_ he was hiding.

“Sam, I didn’t think we _had_ secrets. I seem to remember a pact of honesty after I told you about monsters.” Dean felt that if Sam was going to start hiding things from him then something would break.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I can’t lie to you, at least convincingly. But this is something you don’t want to know.” Sam was making his way off the couch now, not looking at Dean.

“Look Sam, what are you afraid of? I promise I won’t move a muscle when you tell me. Just… don’t keep secrets.”

“Dean, stop it!

“No, Sammy.”

“I love you, Dean!”


	2. Dancing Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam doesn't like Dean's probing.

Sam didn‘t like Dean‘s probing. If his brother kept it up, Sam was going to spill. Dean was dancing a dangerous dance and didn‘t even know it. While Dean was pressing for more info, he still didn‘t know what that information would do to their lives. But Sam knew. Dean would tell him never to talk about it again, just like they never talked about Mom but they both thought about her and it reflected in the way they spoke. Sam knew this would ruin their relationship. He didn‘t want to lose Dean altogether when he loved him so much.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't believe it at first, are his dreams really coming true? Both Sam and Dean break and confess the truth.

“What do you mean?” Dean wasn’t even going to try to act confused, after all that, Dean _knew_ Sam didn’t mean that in a simple, brotherly way.

“Dean, _please_ , just forget it! We’ll never talk about it again and I won’t embarrass myself anymore.”

“Sammy, talk! Now!” Dean couldn’t believe the kid, a bomb like that would not just go buried. Sam sighed heavily and Dean praised victory.

“I am _in_ love with you, Dean Winchester, my _brother._ ” Sam seemed to shrink with every word ending curled on the floor as far from Dean as the room would let him.

Dean couldn’t believe it, _Sam_ , his little brother, was in love with him. Sam wouldn’t feel disgusted if Dean told him his feelings now, but the kid was young, he didn’t even know what he wanted. He hadn’t experimented, like Dean had, finding out he _only, deeply_ wanted his brother.

“Are you sure, Sam?”

Sam didn’t look up from his hunched position before saying, “I’m sure, you don’t even want to know how sure. Let’s just stop talking about this, I’m off to bed.” With that he went into his bedroom. It was just Dean’s luck too that because Dad would be hunting all the next week or so, Sam had his own room. Dean got off of the couch and walked to Sam’s door. As much as he would later regret letting this happen, Dean couldn’t let Sam be after that.

Knocking on the door he yelled, “Sammy, don’t go, I’ve got something I want to tell you.” Dean waited for a minute, checking if Sam would answer.

“I love you too, Sammy. I was a bit shocked though when you said that. But I want you and I’m not just going to bury this. _Please_ , open the door.” Dean banged one more time on the door and waited. Sam opened the door slowly, red-rimmed eyes and a hesitant face. Dean stopped himself from kissing Sam’s eyelids and hugging the pain away.

“You’re not just playing with me or something? You’re telling me the truth?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“No, I wouldn’t do that. You’re _mine_. I don’t want to hurt what is mine.” Sam tentatively reached out and dragged Dean into his room. Then he pulled him close and they stood there in an embrace for some time. They didn’t talk more, the truth was out. Sam tilted his head up and kissed Dean tenderly. They ended on the bed, clothed, tangled together.


End file.
